TMNT  Snow Wars
by Linzerj
Summary: It all started as a simple trip to the snowy park...and grew to a full-on snow war! Winner of the Best Happy Ending in the 2011 TMNT Fanfiction awards!


Hello everyone! Linz here, with my first ever TMNT fanfic! I've been a fan of TMNT for just about...3 months now. I know, short time, right? But I've already seen every episode of the 2k3 series, thanks to YouTube, and I've faved...probably over 100 pics for TMNT on my dA account. I've also done...5 or so pics of my own based on TMNT, though I've yet to (decently) draw the Turtles themselves. I've also faved a good number of TMNT fics here on FF, and I've come to love the works of people like Mikell, candelight, MelodyWinters, and DuckiePray, to list a few, and I'm going to check out other fics by other authors I've heard are really good.

This fic started out as an entry to the dA group TMNT-Brotherhood's contest - Snowball Fight! It really does fit, seeing as the US has been getting _hammered_ recently. So, in honor of my new love for TMNT, I present my first fanfic, my entry to the TMNT-Brotherhood's contest...the TMNT Snow Wars.

* * *

**TMNT – Snow Wars**

Michelangelo sighed as he adjusted his orange scarf around his neck. Beside him, his brother Donatello was pulling at his own purple scarf, while Raphael mumbled something to Leonardo about hating the itchy item of clothing.

Fluffy white flakes of snow were cascading down from the cloudy gray sky, and Michelangelo opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue in order to catch some. Donatello chuckled at the sight.

"Man, nothing beats the Big Apple in wintertime," he said as he and his brothers stopped on a rocky outcrop that was blanketed in snow in Central Park, looking over the scene below.

"Yeah, except all these snowstorms have been giving me a headache," Raphael grumbled, glaring up at the falling snow.

"Yeah," Leonardo agreed, kicking at some of the snow already on the ground from previous storms. "We've been getting hammered, and there has to be at least three feet of snow already! Donny, do you know when these storms are going to stop?"

"I'm not a meteorologist, Leo," Don replied, "but we'd better not get any more – I'm freezing my shell off!"

"It seems like this snow is gonna last until June!"Raph growled.

"Look on the bright side, Raph," Mikey said. "More snow means fewer crimes, and fewer crimes means more free time!"

"Yeah, more free time for you to annoy the shell out of us," Raph grumbled under his breath. Leo sighed at his immediate younger brother.

"Well, it also means fewer people are out, which allows us to go out more without the chance of too many people seeing us," Don pointed out.

"Yeah, but when we go out, we freeze our shells off!" Raph complained. This caused Mikey to chuckle.

"So what, Raph? At least we get to go outside…and it allows me to do _this!"_

Before Raphael could retaliate, Michelangelo had scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it at the red-clad Turtle's face. Leonardo and Donatello had to suppress giggles as Raphael wiped the snow off of his face, glaring at the youngest turtle, who was laughing his shell off.

"You're in for it now, Chucklehead," Raph grumbled, scooping up his own handful of snow. Unfortunately for him, Mikey managed to duck just in time, and Raph's snowball hit Donatello instead.

"Hey!" the young genius snapped, making a snowball of his own. He threw it at Raph, who ducked and allowed it to hit Leo. The leader of the group glared at his younger brothers for a moment, before breaking into a maniacal grin. "Snowball fight!" he declared, scooping up handfuls of snow.

Mikey laughed, adding, "Every turtle for himself!" As Leo's snowball soared over his head, the youngest turtle dove behind another big rock, while Don and Raph went to take cover themselves. Leo remained near the outcrop they had all been standing on, though he had jumped off down it, lying behind a meager snow wall he had thrown up hastily. The oldest turtle had a large stock of snowballs scattered around him, ready to be thrown, and so he set about fixing his barriers…when a snowball whistled inches away from his face. His head instantly shot toward the direction it came from, and he grabbed a snowball, launching it towards where he suspected his attacker lay.

Mikey was silently laughing from behind his rock, hoping he had managed to hit Leo, or at least startle him, when a snowball soared past his hiding place. He paled a shade or two, suddenly nervous and wary. Gulping, he poked his head out an inch, scanning now for Don and/or Raph…and, to his luck, spotted the purple-clad turtle hiding behind a bush, targeting Raph, who was targeting Leo, who was targeting…_him…!_

With a muffled yelp, thanks to his scarf, he whipped back around into his hiding place seconds before another snowball flew past. Then, to his amusement, he heard a startled cry from Leo, followed by a yelp from Raph. He also heard Donny laughing as softly as he could…

Until Mike's snowball hit him square in his plastron. The genius turtle gave a yelp, as did Raph and Leo, who suddenly fell victim to Mikey's snowballs.

Mike couldn't help but burst into laughter, and he felt he had a need to proclaim his victory. "I, Mikey, the Turtle Titan, the Battle Nexus Champion, am now the King of the Snowball Wars!"

"Not fer long, Mike," Raph growled, joining his brothers in advancing on the youngest turtle. Each of the three had a snowball in one hand. Mikey's laughter instantly ceased.

"Uuh…guys? Guys…you know I was kidding, right? You wouldn't – AAH!" The orange-clad turtle promptly shut up and took off running, his brothers close behind, launching a flurry of snowballs at Mikey.

"I thought it was every turtle for himself? YAAAH!" Mike screamed, running as fast as his legs would carry him through the thick snow. This lasted for a few more hours, until the sun began to sink below the New York City horizon.

Of course, upon seeing his snow-covered sons return to the Lair, Master Splinter had to wonder what the young Turtles had gotten into while they were out. The best answer he could get was from Leonardo: "Snow Wars, Sensei. We're officially starting again tomorrow, and the winner gets to decide what to do with the others!"

The answer caused Master Splinter to sigh, though he couldn't help but grin as well. After all…what better way to 'celebrate' all these massive snowstorms than by allowing his sons to enjoy themselves and make good use of the snow?

Of course, more snow had fallen during the night, leaving the turtles with another foot of snow to battle…but another foot of snow to make snowballs with.

"You're going down!" Don declared as he raced off to build his snow fort in the hour before launching could begin.

"As if!" Leo shot back, darting off in another direction to stock up on snowballs.

"You guys shall fall to the Battle Nexus Cha-oomph!" Raph laughed as he pushed Mikey face-first into the snow, causing the youngest to get a mouthful of snow.

"When I'm done with you, Mike, you're gonna regret those words," Raph threatened, dashing off to prepare.

"Ow…" Mikey moaned, sitting up. The youngest shook a fist at Raphael's retreating form. "You're gonna regret pushing me down, Raphie!" he declared, setting out to build his own fort and stock up on snowballs.

In the hours that followed, Raph did indeed regret pushing Mikey down…though Mikey also paid for bragging. Leo and Don also put up a fair, fight, but in the end…

"Ha-ha, the Battle Nexus Champion strikes again!" Mikey cried, raising his fists in triumph. His brothers groaned, imagining the tortures Mike was going to make them endure. However, the youngest turtle's decrees were far less horrifying than what they had imagined…except the last one.

"Pizza and Chinese takeout for a whole month! Everybody loves Klunk and stops threatening to hurt him! Everyone lets me play my video games and read my comics in peace! Oh and one more thing… more snowball fights!"


End file.
